Love
by Black Rose5
Summary: My first fic. Elizabeth meets the newsies and finds a new home. Mary Sue. I want to start writing again and I need to know what to do and what not to do. So Review Please!
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth sat on her bed taking deep breaths trying not to sob her heart out. How could her mother make such a comment? Because she was cruel. Liz hated her parents, not the way normal kids hate their parents, they really had something to do with it.She lay back thinking back earlier that day:  
  
Mrs. Parker was making measurements for Liz's dress." Oh Elizabeth! You have GOT to loose some weight, your fat and ugly,!" her mother exclaimed, going on and on.Trying to hold back tears, Liz breathed in deeply. She was always making comments like that.She finished the measurements and Liz ran into her room and sobbed into her laced Victorian pillow. Sometimes she thought she had the worst life. Then she remembered her only friend, Jennifer, that got pregnant and ran away with her"boyfriend"he was twenty-one and she was only 13! Liz never saw her again. Sometimes she wished she could get away like that, just not with a man like him. Her only getaway from life was watching the newsboys selling newspapers and playing around. They were free. She dreamed of being free, playing around with them. She decided to go to bed early, like every night. But tonight, she could barely hold it in, all the memories.everything always went wrong. "Psst!" Came a voice" Psst!" she looked up. It came from the open window. She moved over to it and looked out. A rather cute boy of about 16 was there. "Who are you?" she asked. "I's Spot Conlon." he said proudly. "And you'se?" " Elizabeth Parker." she stuck out her hand.Seeing that she was rich (well, richer then most people) he took her hand and kissed it. "Why was ya cryin'?"he asked her. I was not crying." she held her chin up. "Somethins wrong." He pointed out. She hesitated.New York wasn't exactly the place you could just blurt out your feelings to a complete stranger. "It's my parents" she finally said. "wanna tawlk 'bout it?" he seemed nice. She looked around. "Okay, let me get dressed first." She was happy. Spot sat with his back facing the wall. She put on her plainest dress, which wasnt very plain for most people. She sat on her bed buttoning up her boots. 'I'm glad I'm doing this.' she thought to herself.' He is a newsboy,maybe I'll make friends.' When she finished, she put her hair up and climbed out the window. When Spot saw her he helped her down. They sat on the steps. "Well?" Spot finally spoke. "Well, I think I should start at the beginning." She tried to sort things out. "Wait a minute, how come you were watching me?" She wanted an explanation first. Sot smirked. She smiled. He was cute when he did that! " Well I's not in Manhattan dat much and when I is, I explores, you know, check tings out. And I found dis mansion quite 'ntresting!" he replied. " this is certainly not a mansion, our last house had a maid , a nanny and a cook!" she laughed. "woa!" he gasped. "Where ARE you from?" she asked. Flabberghasted he replied, " you'se neva hoid of da famous Spot Conlon, leda of da Brooklyn newsies?!" " sorry, I dont get out much." she replied. "Ok well, now its your toin" he shifted towards her. "Well, when I was little, my father used to beat my older brother. And my mother verbally abuses us. My little brother gets whatever he wants, even after he gets deathly yelled at, he still asks, he doesnt get it. I remember my older brother used to hit me- real hard- but he didnt mean it...its my father, he taught it to him... its HIS fault!!!"A tear fell down her cheek. They moved closer together.. "How did your mudda vebally abuse ya?" he asked gently. " We'll she tells me Im dumb, and curses at me and never aknowledges anything I do andrecently well, for about a year she's been telling me how fat I am, but shes the problem, I didnt get fat until she told me I was fat!!" Tears started streaming down her face. She breathed in deeply to hold back a sob. I didnt work. He put his arm around her and looked at her but showed no emotion. He noticed that she wasnt the thinnest person in the world, but wasnt fat either. " your not fat." he said, truthfully. "She seemed to think so." She sobbed harder. "She's jus' jealous." he told her. She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "thank you" "She probly is." he blurted out. They decided to walk around. They talked for hours. At about 3 in the morning, the conversation stopped. "hey, Hows about ya come wit me, dat is, if you don wanna go home an all." Spot said. " sure, I'd love too!" she smiled at his twinkling eyes. He smirked. So Spot took her to an old building that had a sighn which read:  
  
NEWSBOYs LODGING HOUSE.  
  
Spot led her to the fire escape on the side of the building mumbling, " If Kloppman sees us, hell kill me, not that I cant soak the old man in one punch..." She followed him into a room wich had several bunkbeds that all had sleeping guys in them. Liz felt really akward in this situation. She looked around. "Hey who are they?" She whispered pointing to two guys in a bunk. "Dats Mush an Racetrack... Ya tink dere cute?"He ginned. They entered a small bedroom. "Dis is me room" he whispered quite loudly."when I's in Manhattan acourse!" he added. You'se can sleep up top." so she took off her boots, climbed up and fell asleep quickly. Spot followed right after her.  
  
*********  
  
One by one the newsies started awakining. About fifteen minutes later, Kloppman came upstairs and they all hid back under their blankets. Kloppman always wondered ehy the boys never woke up on their own. After he left, Jack sent racetrack to wake Spot up. Racetrack entered the room. Liz turned toward him, hearing but not awake. " WOA MAMA!!" Race shouted. He ran back in the bunk room. "Ey guys!" He shouted at the top of his lungs "Deres a goil in dere!"" That caught everyones attention, especially Mush's. "Where?!" Mush looked around.He ran into the room. By now Spot was awake. "Ya got a goil Spot?" Mush asked. " I guess youve seen Liz" Spot said, half scowling and half grinning. He didnt really guess, Liz had to have been the only girl. By now she was awake and fully embarassed by all of the cute guys staring at her. "Ok,OK,OK" Spot saved her. "Let da lady rest." They all backed away from the doorway and spot closed the door. "Sheesh" he sighed. She smiled. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. He walked over to his vest and looked at the poket watch"five-tirdy" he replied. After he got dressed he went into the washroom. "Ya betta stay in here till all da necked boys 'ave cleared out." He said as he left hte room. SHe laughed, then hopped off the bunk and got her shoes on. Then Spot poked his head in the doorway. "You'se don mind if I tell em some stuff do ya?" he asked. "No of coarse not" she stood up." Oh Ive got to go home for a minute, dont leave, Ill be right back!" she shot through the window like a bullet.  
  
Spot went into the washroom and told the guys how they met and why she was crying. After he told them, Racetrack spoke up. Mind if I take er around Man'atten today?" " I dont see why not, Race, if she doesnt go to school." Spot said. "Oh yeah I fergot bout that" Race sulked. "Besides" Spot combed his hair."Why are you askin me? Its her life. I didnt bring er fer me, I brought her for you guys. Im da leada, I cant be havin no steady goil on me arm." Spot said. Mush thought for a moment. "wow, tanks Spot!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile Liz ran home as fast as she could. She scrambled up the buildings fire escape, into her room. She walked into the parlor trying not to pant. "My your up early, you usually sleep the day away." her mother said. Liz frownd on the inside but smiled grimly.. "And It looks like you slept in your dress, How many times have I told you to hang up your clothes!" It wasnt a question. "I will mother." she tried to stay but her mother cut her off. "And you smell like those street rats that run around all day!" Her mother smelled everything."Go take a shower!" "Yes mother." Liz said." May I do my schoolwork outside and walk around?" she asked as nicley as she could. " Of coarse, if it will give you exercise!" her father broke in. "Thank you!" she said and ran to her room. she got a dress identical to the one she was wearing but it had green lace, and started the shower. she got in even though it was freezing cold, she didnt feel it. that was the quickest shower she ever took up to that point in her life. She got dressed, put her hair up and dashed out the door with her leather bookstrap in her hand.  
  
When she got to the lodging house everyone was ready and some left. Racetrack walked up to her and asked "Would you like to take a walk trough central park wit me while I sell me papes? I could show you around cuz youse is new. Well if you dont have schooll an all." He smiled triumphantly. Liz smiled " Sure! I am taught school at home!" she held up her books. "great!" he said leading her out to the distribution office and she watched them get their papers.  
  
"Good luck!" Spot called from the swarm of newsies around them. Liz smiled. "Bye Spot!" she emphasized sarcastically. he smirked. Race pulled her out of the crowd and they started walking. "Spot said you'se was eyen' me last night." Race said after they left Newspaper row. Liz blushed. "He said that?" She said trying to hide her color. "Yep, but dats okay, I tink you'se is purdy." She smiled."Where did you get your nickname, Racetrack?" She asked. He grinned "Wanna see?" he blurted out. She followed him down to the races. They stopped right in the shade of a big willow tree. "Here we are." He was still grinning. Liz smiled. " I love horses" He took her hand and walked to the betting booth. "Pick one" he said to her. "ME?" she said astonished that he would put his money on her. "Yes you, but not those two, there a little slow in the summa." She smiled and looked at the horses. "That one, Midnight Storm number three." she said. "good choice. Two dallas on numba three." He got his ticket and they went to a clear spot in the crowd. 


	2. A day at the racetracks

"AND THEY'RE OFF!!" Called the announcer. " Number two, number five..." Race mumbled "YES!!!! Midnight storm!! We Won We Won!!" Race shouted"You'se jus won us 15 bucks Liz!" She smiled proudly as Race went to collect his money. He put his arm around her while he looked at the money. Then he put it in his poket and kissed her. Then they headed to Tibby's for lunch  
  
When they got to Tibby's Liz saw lots of newsies already there including Spot. They sat in a booth with Jack, Spot, Mush and Blink. She smiled at Blink as she scooted in beside him. "Spot, I thought you were the leader of Brooklyn, Why are you still here?" Liz asked. " Me an Jacky boy gotsta take care of some buisiness."Spot answered." You'll neva believe what appened today." Race broke in. Jack looked up from his french fries. "Ya kiss er?" he asked only kidding. "Next best thing" Race said, not kidding. Liz got hot. "We went down to the tracks." Race continued "She picked out a horse an we won! fifteen bucks Cowboy!" he flailed the bills around. "No Way! Mush said "Yep!" Race waved the money in his face. Liz decided she had to go home. She asked Race to walk her home. He happily obliged. Then he got an idea. They went outside and he bought the afternoon edition. They headed towards her house, Race selling papes along the way. He stopped outside her house and Liz went inside. "How was your school work?" her father asked" Good, I did alot." she lied. "Where are your books?!" her mother demanded. " I, uh, left them on a park bench" Liz said, suddenly remembering she left them at the Lodging house. " Damnit!! Elizabeth Ann Parker, why do you do this ??!!" Her mother cursed some more. She ran outside to Race after her lecture. "Quick , go get my books from the Lodging house!!" Since he heard the commotion that was going on in the house and remembered what Spot had said about her father beating her brother, he dropped his papes and ran as fast as he could to the Lodging house. He ran upstairs and into Spot's room. Noticing Spot and panting ferociously, he blurted out, "Hurry, bring books ta Liz, her fadders angry!" Wanting to soak Race for ordering him around like that, Spot soon remembered about her father so he grabbed the books and started running. When he got to Liz's house, she was selling papes. He quickly handed the books to Liz who dropped the papes and ran into the house and showed her parents the books, panting from hawking the headlines and sprinting into the house so fast. "Good, but dont do that next time!" her mother shouted not even noticing how fast that happened. Her mother said she was excused so she went into her room. " Im not hungry, dont cook for me, Im going to read a book." she shouted from her room. "OKAY!" her father shouted back" She climbed down the fire escape. When she saw Spot he was sprawled out on the ground panting. "Wheres Race?" she smiled. "He's *pant* the *pant* Lodging *gasp*" He layed his head back down. She laughed. He put his fist up then it fell back down. And she laughed more. Spot stood up when he regained breath. He looked into her eyes. You could always tell her real feelings, when she wanted to show them, in her eyes.There was fear. Not of him, of what is in the house. Her life.  
  
They went back to the Lodging house. She decided to stay another night. So she took off her boots and put them beside the bed. She went in the bunkroom and watched the guys play poker for an hour. Then they went to bed. She went in Spots room and thought. She eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
It went on like that for about a week.  
  
"Ya live here or sumptin?"Liz woke up to Kid Blink leaning in the doorway. "huh?" she asked sleepily. " Ive been wonderin, have I met you before- ya know, before we met? You'se seem familiar." he said.  
  
"Thats what Ive been wondering." she mumbled, waking up."But I dont think weve ever met." she said, finally awake. "Pity" He held out his hand to let her down. She took it and hopped down. Once on the ground, he twirled her around. "cause you'se is purdy" he finished his sentence. She grinned, Spot probably told them to say that, but it sure felt good to have someone say that - until you realize that they dont really think your pretty.... " I taught you'se was s'possed to wake me up?"Spot yelled from his bed. "Sorry Spot" Blink said, still looking in her eyes. She was happy. But deep inside, she knew she had to go home.She put the thought away and focused on Blink. Then Mush came in. "Mind if I'se take 'er out taday Spot?" he asked. Blink stepped into the washroom. "Go ahead, jus' let me sleep" So Liz put on her boots andthen Mush took her hand and they started going out the door but Jack stopped them." I guess ya want Kloppman ta see ya." He snickered. So they turned around and went out the fire escape. They made conversation after Mush bought his papes, totally forgetting about Liz going home. "Wagon kills baby!" Mush hawlked out the headline. Liz laughed when she read it : ' Wagon runs over rock' "So, what happened to your older brother?" Mush asked. Her head hung."He got in trouble." she began. "So my father beat him--real bad."she paused. "Then he got real sick, the doctors didnt know how-or why. I told them. They didnt believe me--They didnt believe!" A tear fell. He wiped the tear away. "I believe ya" "thanks, you sure have experience with girls, dont ya?" she smiled "hey, I was named after where I took me goils." he shrugged. "Oh, That little resturant downtown." "yeah"  
  
He sold the last of his papes. She swung her books around while they walked. "Do ya tink you'se can teach sum a dis stuff?" He caught the books at the end while she was swinging them. " Shoa, whateva you want." she said, trying to talk with an accent. ' That CANT be ALL shes got.' he chuckled to himself. He laughed out loud. They sat down on a bench. "You eva lern History?" she asked him. "only in da papes." he replied." good cause your gonna learn History. "Good because your gonna learn how ta tawlk." Mush said tryig to talk without his accent but failing. They both lauged and Mush opened the History book and started reading. Liz started on her calligraphy. "Wow, I dint know dat!." she heard Mush say. She smiled. Mush looked over at her writing. "Wow, dats purty" He looked over at her."Like you'se." he added.She leaned on him. " You'se is sweet." she said with a perfect accent. She kissed him And took his hand. They noticed how late it was getting so they put the books in the leather case and got up.Mush started walking but she froze. "My parents." thats all she said. Mush remembered how her parents had tempered so he took her hand and started running. She led him to her house and he stopped while she ran inside. She came back out with a pale face and a blank expression. "Are you OK? Liz? What'd day do ta yah?" He held her shoulders. " come on Liz." He tried to get her to talk. "dere dead" she replied. "Wha- dere REALLY dead? She nodded-distant. "go get da others, Ima newsie now." she said with a half smile, still distant. Mush looked into her eyes. They were blank. She was hiding her true feelings. He walked away, hesitant, then started running. He came back with Jack, Spot, Race, Blink, and Snipeshooter. They stepped up the fire escape and went into her room. Liz was laying on her bed but got up wen she saw them coming. "Are you okay Liz?Snipeshooter asked. " Of coarse" she said. Mush looked into her eyes again. She was happy. Before, he guessed, she just had to get used to the thought, but now, she is okay. "Can we look around?" Snipe asked. Race shoved his elbow into his side. "Yeah sure, just dont get you fingerprints on anything... especially is you have criminal records." she said. Immideately, they pulled their sleeves over their hands. "woa! I was just kidding!" she laughed. They all left the room except Blink who stayed with Liz in her room. "Um... Do ya need any help?" he asked. "Uh...sure, you can take things and put them in the bag." She pulled a bag from under her bed. So he took the things he thought she would need out of her closet and put them in the bag. "Im...uh..really glad your a newsie now.."he tried to make conversation. "Yeah me too, Im glad I have newsie friends, especially the sweet ones,like you." she kissed his cheek. They went back to packing. She put in pictures of Jennifer and Collin, and a few books. They decided to gather up the others after they were done so they headed out of the room. They found Racetrack in her parents room.looking at a pocketwatch. "Jus' take it Race, It was my grandfather's." She told him. He smiled and put it in his vest poket. They found Snipeshooter in the parlor.with an unopened pack of cigaretts. "Now you dont have to snipe 'em out a da gutter. Blink said. Liz shook her head and smiled.They left with a small radio for the Lodging house, a pocket knike for Mush, and a box of clothes that was her older brothers that Liz kept. They headed back to the Lodging house with all seven newsies carrying a bag. When they got to the Lodging house, they went through the front door and told Kloppman everything--well, almost everything-- and after much debating, Kloppman agreed to let her stay. So they took all the stuff upstairs to sort out the clothes. Blink went with Liz in Spot's room- her room now. "Liz, you'se isnt cryin." he said. "There isnt much to cry about." she replied. "Oh...where do you want this box?"he changed the subject. "On the nightstand is fine, But tell everyone that if they touch it,without asking, Ill soak 'em!" Liz said, putting her fists up."It has my money in it." she smiled. Blink put the heart shaped box on the stand beside the bunkbed. When they were finished, they shoved the bag under the bed with a heave and sat on the bed. She put her head on his shoulder and heaved out a sigh. She lifted her head up and looked at him. He leaned in. They started kissing. When the door swung open they didnt pull away. "Blink!, Ill soak ya, ya bumma!!" it was Race. they pulled away."Noones soakin nobody's until we get dis straightened out!" Spot came in. "She goes wit all a you'se den she decides who she's gonna keep!." he said. "Fine with me!" she smiled. "No can do, I met this goil last night. sorry Liz, it wouldnt work out." Mush said. She smiled. "I guess I can wait, I got a small job down at da tracks wid da horses. Its keepin me busy" Race spoke up, still mad. "So that leaves me" Blink grinned. She grinned back and kissed him on the cheek. 


	3. the conclusion

"Im sorry, Liz." Spot said as he pushed everyone out and closed the door. "I have to leave today." Spot continued. " I wish I could stay when ,uh, you'se parents jus died an all, but, urgent buisiness in Brooklyn." She hugged him. "I understand." she nodded. "I's been tinkin, you need a name, jist in case someone comes lookin fer ya. And the guys have been talking and I tink Ise got a name fer ya." He leaned on his cane. "Well?" she leaned forward. "Its" "Spit it out Conlon!" "Love" He choked it out. "Ooh, tough word eh Spot? Big bad Brooklyn just commited to saying LOVE as often as SOAK!"She grinned. "I LOVE it!" she kissed his cheek, hugging him. "Jeez, the boys are right!" he said smirking. " I cant help it! Your the only friends Ive ever had, besides me brudda! " She grinned and kissed him again. 'And Jennifer.' she thought and kissed Spot again. "OkOkOk! Dats enough!" he said, waving her face away. A moment later she went into the bunkroom and some of the guys were playing craps. "Better get movin before its too late." Spot said "bye Love" he added, smirking. The guys looked up. Liz- Love? Must be her name, Spot did say he had a name for her."Bye Spot" she said hugging him with a grin on her face. He said his farewells and left the Lodging house with Fire, the guy that was sent to fetch him. Love went back in her room. Blink followed her. "Hey Kid." she said when she saw him. "ey Love." he said grinning. She put her arms around him and looked up at him. They looked into each others eyes for a moment then Blink spoke up, out of her thought filled eyes. "Do ya want me ta stay in hea tanight? Ya know, since Spots gone an', well?" he stuttered. She smiled and started to climb in her top bunk.He immediatly got into the bottom bunk. A half an hour of her tossing and turning, he got up and climbed into Love's bed and she happily accepted him. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Love woke up around four thirty because she had lots of things on her mind. She decided not to disturb Blink so she took his arm gently off her and climbed over him. She took a shower. She tried to wash her past away. It didnt work. When she got out, blink was already dressed. " what were ya doin? Tryin to wash yer skin off?" he laughed. "I was in there dat long?" she asked. "Yep" he smirked at the sight of her in a towel."How long have you been up?" she asked. "Since youse." he said still staring at her. She realized that she was in a towel and she turned slightly red. "Sorry fer wakin ya up." she said, still red. " 'sok" he said, noticing her color. He looked away." Ya wanna go walk around before I teach ya's how ta sell?" he asked hoping she wasnt too embarassed. "sure" she noticed he was looking away. 'how sweet' she thought. She had to keep him. "great." he flashed her a smile as he turned away from the washroom. She got dressed and put her hair up. She went into the bunkroom and Blink was laying on his bed. "Hey, Kid" she said, noticing that he was almost asleep. "Hey, Kid." she said louder. "Go away." he mumbled, then he noticed that it was Love. He quickly got up. "hey, Love" he said sleepily. she laughed quietly. He took her hand and they walked downstairs. "So, where do you want ta go?" "I don't know, we could go ta fouty-fourth street?" "Oh yeah, that helps" she said, sarcastically. " Well, it has street shops." he explained. "Well, too boreing." she decided. "how bout Little Italy?" he said. "Nah, too foreign" she made a face. "yeah your right, Central Park has alot of people, Its big too." he shrugged. "Yeah, lets go there." So they went outside. Bumlets came down after them. "Hey, Blink, Hey Liz." he smiled, cheerfully. "Love" Blink and Love said simotaniously. Bumlets laughed "OKay Love" he said laughing. Blink shook his head. They walked to the Distribution center. Bumlets told her to look weasel strait in the eye and not to give in. Blink gave her a quarter because it was her first time. "Its a gift" he said. She stepped up the platform and looked at weasel. She tried to do what Bumlets said but... his face... its sooo ugly! She started laughing and everyone thought she was crazy. After a few seconds of laughter, she was forced to buy her papes. Even though Morris thought she was crazy, he tried anyway. "Heya toots, hows about you ditch dis scum an go with a real man?" he said after he gave her her papes. She couldnt take it any longer. She busted out laughing. "A...Real...man?!" she coughed out. Now morris knew she was crazy! Blink dragged her away and they were on their way to Central Park. "Ya gotta, sorta, improve da headline a bit." Blink said after selling a few papes. "Go ahead, try it." So she looked over the pape until she saw an article that said,' First picture shot of the statue of Liberty' "Lame " she said. "Murder on the Statue of Liberty! " she belted out. Five sold. "Pretty good" he laughed. "People like to read about murder and stuff like that. your a natural" They reached Central Park and he gave her a few more pointers, by the time they sold all their papes, it was time to meet at Tibby's. "Do ya wanna go tah Tibby's taday?" Love asked. "Only if you'se wanna." he smiled. "I'se kinda wanted ta stay hea wit you"she said. "Its settled, we stay hea." So they walked hand in hand through Central Park.  
  
"Where da heck is Blink an Love?"Jack said. "I dont know, dey were gone when I got up." Race answered from the Newsies at Tibby's."Dat's unusual fer Blink, he's usually da last one up."Jack said, wondering what coulve happened to him. 'Love could've wanted to see Spot, so Blink took her. No, she knows better than to see Spot.' Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Bumlets, "They woke up around four-thirty. I heard them, then I went back to sleep and dey were discussin where ta go when I's got up." he said.Jack was releived. Then he tensed back up again."But where are day now?" he whined. Mush grinned. "I tink we should jus leave dem alone, dere pro'ly makin out somewheres right now, Cowboy" his grin got wider. Jack shoved him.  
  
It started snowing lightly and the people started scattering, but Blink and Love kept walking. The snow stopped and the ground was lightly covered in a blanket of clean, white snow. Blink got her hot chesnuts from a vendor. She smiled and picked one up and dropped it in the snow. "Um, be careful, they're hot" Blink laughed. She pushed him down into the untouched snow and he pulled her down with him. They finished the chesnuts and she scooped up a handfull of snow and dropped it on his chest. He threw some snow back at her when they noticed how late it was getting. They got up and started walking back when Oscar Delancy appeared out of nowhere. "well well well, look at da two love boids." he hissed. "You dont deserve a high class lady like this"he scowled. "You need to back off man." Blink stepped in front of Love. She stepped out when Oscar tried to punch him and missed. It broke out into a fight, so far, noone was winning. Until Love tripped Oscar so Blink could get at him. He layed on the ground with a bloody nose. "Yeah, you think your so smart, fat ho!!" he glared at Love. She glared at him. She was reminded of her parents. She just convinced herself that her mom was lying. She tried her hardest not to blink so the tears wouldnt fall, but she couldnt hold it any longer. Her eyelids fell and the tears dropped. She started sobbing. "Jeeze, I didnt mean it, I didnt know she was gonna start ballin' I swear!"Oscar stammered. Blink held her close. He put up a fist and Oscar ran away. She fell into Blink and he sat in the snow holding her tight.  
  
Everyone was doing their usual stuff. The door opened slowly. She was no longer sobbing but tears were sreaming down her face. They knew something was wrong.Most of the newsies just waited for an explination, while some went to comfort her. Blink and Love both knew the newsies needed an explination. She looked at him and nodded then went to her room. She slowly got changed, her mind distracted, thinking. She heard Blink say something about Oscar and she faded off to sleep.  
  
The next day they both got up early. They made it outside before anyone got up. They decided to walk around before Blink sold the afternoon edition. They didnt talk for a while, just enjoying each others company, when suddenly Love pushed him in the snow. "Hey! what was that for?!" he laughed, and threw snow at her. She helped him up and looked around. "here, lets sit over here." She led him ontop of a little snow hill. Not minding sitting anywhere with her, he obliged. They sat on the fresh snow. He casually placed snow atop of her head. She slowly turned towrd him and put snow down his shirt. It broke into a snowfight. Blink started falling down the hill and pulled her with him. When they reached the bottom Love was laughing-but Blink wasnt. Before she could turn to him she saw something in the snow-his eyepatch! Blink was quick to grab it, but she caught a glimse of his scar. It was...ugly. He got stabbed in his left eye in a terrible fight before he became a newsy. She started backing up into a wall. "Love- I-Ise sorry..I.." He couldnt put his running thoughts into words. He made his way against the wall next to her. They looked at each other nervously. " I---you--well, -um..."-"She smiled weakly. "Blink. Its okay, you jis startled me.You know i wouldnt leave you for a stupid thing like that!" "Well, why?" He scooted closer to her. She looked deep into his eyes to make sure he knew she meant this. "I love you." They leand in closer and kissed. She slid her arms around him and he deepend the kiss.Blink pulled away after a moment. He turned toward the sunset and she leaned on him. " I love you too" He whispered and helped her up and they started walking back just as the snow started falling.  
  
The next morning they woke up noticably content. "I envy you." Mush stated as they walked by. Race just shook his head. They just grinned. Everyone got ready and trampled out of the Loging House. Love slipped her hand in Blink's as they made their way to Newspaper Row.  
  
"Fifty papes." Love bought her papers then sat on the landing between Bumlets and Blink. "Ey Bums, Kid" She greeted them. " Anything decent taday?" She mumbled while scanning the headlines. Her eyes stopped abruptly on one article. 'House raided three dead, daughter suspected.' She read the adress. "No" she whispered while shaking her head violently. Bumlets, along with Blink, felt her tense and looked at her. Bumlets saw the article in her hands. "Aww, Love." Blink looked at him. "What?" Bumlets pointed to the article."Oy, Love, they'll neva find ya."He wraped an arm around her. She shook her head."No, thats not it--totally."She began." I thought I left that behind. It took so long. It's all coming back and I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta fight it off again." She sighed deeply. "Everything is coming back." Blink turned toward her. "Tell ya what, I'll sell witchu, and we'll work tings out, figga out a way to ferget dis, kay?" He tried to calm her down. "I don't see a better plan" She looked at him. " Acourse, cuz it's my plan!" He got up and helped her up. Bumlets got up. " I gotta get hawlking, or I'll go poor-well, compared to the money I got right now." He walked out of Newspaper Row. "Bye!" See Ya!" They said in unison. Blink and Love started off to Central Park. Blink tried to get her mind off it all day and succeeded most of the time. Then she'd look down at her remaining papers and there would be the article. She wanted to die so she wouldnt have to deal with it. "Im hungry." Blink stopped walking. "Do you realize we haven't eaten lunch in days?" They laughed and headed to Tibby's.  
  
They walked into Tibby's and sat along with Bumlets, Pie Eater, and Swifty. "Glad you guys could finally make it!" Swifty commented. They all said hi. The waiter came over and they all orderd sanwiches." So did you see that article about the house raiding and the family killed?" Pie Eater asked. Bumlets and Blink exchanged glances then looked at Love. She didn't look too content anymore. Blink was about to interrup, but Pie Eater continued. "It said that the 15 year old daughter is suspected of the murder and could face at least life in the pen. It sold almost all my papes!" Swifty looked interested, but Blink looked sick. Love looked like she was about to kill someone, and Bumlets looked stuck. Love breathed deeply so she wouldn't -- she didn't know what she was going to do but she didn't want to do it. Blink motioned for Love to get out of the booth. She did, and they went to go talk. Pie Eater looked after the two. "Did I miss something?" He looked at Bumlets. "You know that girl in the article that sold so many of your papes?" Bumlets started. Pie Eater nodded. Bumlets silently pointed to Love. Recognition showed in both Pie Eater and Swifty's faces. "Should we tell the others so they don't make the same mistake?" Swifty spoke up. "I'll hafta ask Love when she comes back. " The food came, the three boys paid for everything and the waiter left. They looked back at the couple talking. She wasn't crying, her fists were balled up ready to kill; she wasn't ready to kill Pie Eater, it wasn't his fault, hey, she wasn't ready to kill ANYONE in particular. He looked back at the table. Blink and Love came back. "Love, want me ta tell the guys?" Bumlets asked. She nodded and watched Bumlets, Pie eater, and Swifty slide out of the booth towards the other newsies. " I am also nervous about whether they're gonna find me. Pie Eater said-" "It don't matter what Pie Eater said. we'll protect you." She forced a smile. She looked at the group of guys surrounded by Bumlets. Pie Eater and Swifty went to the Loging House to tell the people there. "I know you will." she whispered. She leaned with her back on Blink and ate her sandwich.  
  
Later, after peddeling the afternon editions, Blink and Love were back at the Loging house. Love was still really shaken up and planted on Blink's corner bunk, listening to the days stories. By now, everyone knew about that mornings startling extra. She sat on Blink's bed. thinking. She really didn't want to think, she just was. It was getting pretty late and the littler boys started to venture off to bed. "Do ya wanna sleep right hea tanight Love?" Blink asked, turning to her. Love snapped back to reality and nodded. He slipped off the bed, and lifted the thin quilt for her to slide in. He kissed her forehead and she shifted towards the wall. She'd feel safer between Blink and the wall. She fell asleep quickly, welcoming the safe blackness. Blink joined the now dying conversation. Moments later he checked on Love. "Loved you still awake?" He gently layed his hand on her shoulder. She was sweating. Alot. He brushed her cheek with his lips, wiped her forehead, and sat on the floor joining the forming poker game. He got involved enough to forget about Love, when he heard wimpering. He turned and looked at Love. She was tossing and turning, her hair clung to her forehead. Blink dropped his hand and ran to Love. He turned back the sheets. They clung to her in sweat. "Love, Love, wake up!" he shook her. She responded with a sob and curled up in a ball. He kneeled by the bed and tried again. Another sob. She was moving and mumbling now. 'Nightmares' he realized. "Come on, Love, wake up. Its okay" He pleaded with her sleeping body. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her head. The other guys that were awake, just sat there. "Come on Love, please" Blink choked out. The single tearshown on his frustrated face in the moonlight that shown through the cloudy window, was followed by others. She had calmed down since he held her but she was still mumbling. He cried silently over the whimpering heap. His silent tears fell onto her cheek. She looked up onto his closed eyes and his face. She had caused this. She had come into Kid Blink's life with her problems and made him worry.She wanted to die. Just like all the other times she wanted to kill herself. But she was a coward. She looked back at Blink. She slowly lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his. 'I'm sorry' She mouthed. He smiled, "Its not yer fault" He whispered. "It was my choice to get into your life. Im glad Im with you." She sighed and sat up, holding her head. It hurt tremendously. The other guys scattered to their bunks and settled in to go to sleep. "Yer a lucky girl." Race informed her, glancing at Blink who was gathering his thoughts. As the last of the newsies drifted off to sleep, Blink helped Love off of his bed. "Ya feel like cards?" He asked, knowing she wouldnt want to go back to sleep. "Sure" She answered meekly. She sat on the hardwood floor as Blink got a deck of cards. He joined her on the floor.and started to deal out seven cards. "What'll it be?" He asked, hiding behind his cards, trying to get her mind on other things. "I don't care" she replied. Vaguely knowing if she was grumbling or not. "Got any duces?" He asked, casually looking at his hand. She looked up at him. "What, you wouldnt chose so's I had ta choose fer ya." He shrugged. "Go fish." She stated.  
  
"...So I hid in an empty barrel in the shed and everyone passed me, but noone found me. For three hours!!"She laughed at the memory.  
  
They were on the roof of the Newsboys Lodging house and it had to be after three in the morning. But Love was still determined not to go back to sleep. " I used ta play Hide and Seek wid my bruddas." Blink remeniced about life before the newsies. They moved closer as a breeze swept by. "Tell me about Jennifer." Blink breathed. "Well" She started taking a deep breath. " She was really my only true friend. The others were just.. fake. We had lotsa good times togetha. Doin stuff wese wernt supposed ta." She smiled. "Jennifer Ann Rodriguez. Thats how we became friends, ya know. Our middle names. Deyre the same."Blink just listened and watched her face light up with old memories. " She was pretty. Blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. Me and her brother, Joseph were friends too. Her whole family was nice. Friends with my family. " She paused for a moment, knowing that she had to say what she was about to say. "She became friends with the boy across the street. She was twelve and he was twenty. Thats eight years, Blink." Her stomach twisted. "They became good friends and he got her pregnant. She was thirteen when that happened, Blink." She was talking through her heart while gazing out into the sky. Hopefully the same sky that Jennifer was looking at. She felt connected to her that way. "He was wanted by the bulls and everything because of it. He convinced her to run away with him. She didnt even tell me..." She went pale. "okay." Blink squeezed her. " I got it." She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and nodded. She talked about all of the good times they had together, and the color started to come back into her face.  
  
"Look." He pointed. She followd his finger to a piece of sky in between some buildings off a landing where you could see the brightening horizen. She put her head back down, watching. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" She asked, mezmorized. She wouldnt abandon you like that forever, without a good reason. Yeah, I think she'll come back. And Im gonna be here when she does." And he meant that. As she thought about what he just said, the sun started to rise.  
  
"Shhh" Blink warned her as they stepped through the window. "I don't suppose youse want to sell taday." He looked at her as she went in her room and he followed her. She looked at him skeptically. "I didn't think so." She started brushing her hair as blink was leaving. "Kid?" He turned around "Yeah?" She placed her brush on the simple nightstand, made her way over to him and wrapped her aroms around his shoulders and hung her head on his neck. "I love you" She stayed there as his heart melted. "I love you too."~~  
  
-~-Black Rose-~- 


End file.
